In wireless networks, various conditions can cause transmitted information to be received in a corrupted state, or to not be received at all, by the designated receiving device. When these ‘lost’ packets are identified, they can then be retransmitted, in hopes that the conditions that caused the problem (e.g., interference, marginally weak signal, reflections, etc.) will be sufficiently changed to allow successful completion of the transmission. In a conventional network in which a centralized network controller (e.g., a base station) is transmitting to multiple network devices (e.g., mobile stations), the lost packets are typically retransmitted separately and individually. This separate retransmission of multiple packets can be time consuming and use up valuable bandwidth.